Hoping For The Fox
by Shin Sankai
Summary: The fox has never been a big fan of the Rooster, but what happens when she finally finds out thanks to kaoru that he has very much been protecting her from bandits? My first Sano & Megumi Story!


****

My usual disclaimer: I don't own these characters at all. They belong to there rightful owners, so don't sue me! I live in the desert!

NOTES – Hmmmmmm not sure if anyone will like this. I decided to try a Sano & Megumi fic this time, but never fear I'll still write my Aoshi & Misao ones! Hope you enjoy! 

****

Hoping For The Fox

I was walking down the main street of Kyoto, hands tucked in my pockets and my bandanna and jacket blowing around in the breeze. I have not slept in weeks and I slowly stroll to where I stay. I watched aimlessly at the passers-by. I observe people talking to there loved ones happily. I watch as some strangers move out of my way, listening to the rumours, fearing that I am dangerous. I lift my head to look down the street and stop in my tracks.

That is when I see her, the one I wish to have, to hold and to love. I know that my wish could never happen. She is radiant and perfect in everyway, where as I am…nothing…to everyone including her. To them I am a thug, a useless lazy being and most of all I know she considers me to still be the gangster I once was. Does she not realise why I act so tough? Does she not realise why my hand is always badly damaged? She obviously hasn't been out much; _she would never go to seedy bars you idiot!_ The voice inside my head yells at me. I silently nod and continue walking again. The talking that goes on in bars is unbelievable. How many times have I heard drunken idiots say they want the fox, MY fox! I protect her from their motives, what they wish to do with her, murder or rape its never different, maybe even both. Daylight is the only time she is safe from them and yet I still watch her, not today though. I for one am grateful that I can rest peacefully knowing that the amount of people that surrounds her protect her from danger even though they don't know it. I gaze over her body hidden under that kimono and smock. _She must be going to visit a patient, _I silently thought. I watch the sensual movements of her hips swaying slightly under her outfit. Her small delicate hands clasped together softly in front of her holding her doctors bag. The wind picks up and blows her long silky hair around her. One of those delicate hands brushes over her beautiful pale face to rid it of her dark tresses and tucks them behind her ears. She has not yet noticed that I am walking down the same street, as she must be locked away in her thoughts. _Why would she even bother noticing someone like you! _I silently think to myself.Those deep eyes looking around at the other people walking in the street as she hides her true emotions away from them. A smile touches her lips as she watches children run around her. Those moist deep red lips untouchable to me. Her face expression changes the slightest as a young child slips over in the dirt, and she goes to see if they are alright. She whispers lovingly to the child as though it were her own. A small smile touches my lips as I could see Megumi doing that to her own children. _You want it to be your children as well;_ the voice inside my head speaks again. I let out a rugged breath and continue aimlessly down the street pretending I haven't noticed her.

A person suddenly bumps into me and I am angered by this.

"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" I notice the figure turn around and those deep eyes saddened for a few seconds. I notice she was about to apologise to me, but that's when she realised it was I and would never do that. She snaps her mouth shut and slightly glares at me and all I could do was turn away and keep walking while silently whispering to her.

"Sorry Megumi…" At that I keep walking down the street towards the seedy bar where my room is. I knew her eyes were on me while I had turned my back on her and kept walking down the street, as she had heard what I said. I even knew I had spoken her real name, I never do unless in complete moments of tiredness, or that I fear something may happen to her and I must protect her. That was the first time she had seen me in days. Of course I would watch her all night, making sure those assholes didn't disturb the fox. Some had come but I had beaten them off, I was her personal guard that she didn't even know she had. My hand always hurt like hell and I'd usually have a few cuts and bruises, but I'd never go to see her. I'd wait for the fox to go check on another patient during the day and ask Dr Gonzai to help me. I had asked him not to tell the fox, I couldn't take anymore of her scrutiny. She had no idea why my hand was trashed so why should I listen to that crap. _Why don't you actually explain to her what you are doing? She might understand afterwards,_ the voice says again. I shake my head and enter the bar to walk up the stairs to my room for some much-needed sleep.

Hours have past and yet I am still awake. _Why am I not sleeping?_ My body protests the fact that I am getting up to leave to see the foxy doctor. My mind tells me to stay, to remind me that she wouldn't care, where as my heart says to go to her, to make sure she is safe.

I leave in a hurry as night had fallen ages ago. My breathing is rugged as I race down the dead street to the clinic. I know she'll be there, as she always works late, sometimes she even sleeps there as well. I found a number of bandits lurking around but they have not yet noticed me. I get closer to the clinic and one finally senses that I am coming and throws a small blade at me. It was too quick and because of my slow reaction I paid the price of being stabbed through the left hand protecting the skin covering my heart. I was outraged and I lashed out at the closest ones standing near me. They all fell down unconscious. The feeling of my skin being ripped open was by the sword of one of the other bandits. My chest and back ached and blood poured from my wounds. A few bandits had left as they had been wounded. One bandit had pulled out about 6 sherikans to throw at myself and we both halted when we heard the sliding of the clinic door open. I turned to see the fox come out wandering what all the noise was.

"What is going on out here?"

She had stated fuming. She had obviously been woken up as a sleeping robe draped over her body loosely. From the corner of my eye the bandit had targeted a new person, Megumi. _NO!_ my mind raced. I ran towards her as fast as I could go and started yelling at her alarmingly. 

"Megumi! Get in the clinic and close the door NOW!" 

I had ordered, but she just stood in the doorway. A small scream escaped her lips as the sherikans had been thrown towards her. I stepped in front of her to protect them from scarring her beautiful body. My large body protected her smaller one as I wrapped her up in my hug and pulled her into my chest. Her small screams were muffled there. The first one hit my leg and I grunted into her beautiful silk hair. The other five had stabbed me in the side, back and near the shoulders. I swallowed the blood that wanted to spew from my mouth as I didn't want any to be placed on my fox, but then I realised I had been slashed across the front so she was already stained with my blood. I began to feel dizzy as the effect of loosing so much blood was taking over. My breathing was weak and shallow while the fox's was fast as her hot breath cascaded down my chest. She squealed a little as I was pressing more of my body weight into her. My legs couldn't hold me up anymore and before I could drag her to the ground with me I let go and she stepped back to look up at me. Those eyes still not showing anything and I soon fell to the wooden floor on my knees and spoke softly to her. 

"I'm sorry Meg-" My upper body connected with the floor and darkness soon followed.

**************** BEGIN DREAM ****************

I snapped my eyes open to see that I was lying down in lush green grass looking up at the bright blue sky. The sun was shining and no clouds were floating by. My body stings from all the injuries I sustained but I stood anyway. I found I was on a hill looking over Kyoto and only wearing my white pants that are stained red from my blood. I gazed around and soon notice a loan figure standing meters away. I slowly begin walking towards them and notice it is a woman with dark hair wearing a beautiful dark red kimono. Her delicate creamy hand brushes loose strands of hair away from her face and tucks them behind her ears. I stop in my tracks just a few feet behind her as she turned around so I could see her. I gasped when I noticed it was the fox. My beautiful Megumi was dressed in a kimono showing off her curves nicely. My gaze started at her feet, as I couldn't see them. They were hidden under the long kimono. Her delicate hands were clasped in front of her, one holding the other. Small strands of her black silky hair fell over her shoulders. They glistened in the sunshine. That beautiful red mouth held in a frown and those eyes showing sadness. I opened my mouth to speak but the fox beat me to it.

"Why aren't you coming back Sano?" I could only stare at her. She had called me Sano, not chickenhead or roosterhead, just plain Sano.

"Do you not want to come back to us?" She had asked me another question quietly.

"Us?" I softly spoke back to her.

"Yes, why do you not wish to return Sano?" There it was again. My name coming from her lips, it was, I don't know, it felt right.

"No one would miss me…" I silently spoke to her while casting my head to the side looking over my shoulder.

"What about Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko, they'd miss you. What about Tsubame, Dr Genzai and his grand daughters…"

"Would you miss me fox?" I turned my gaze back to her.

"I…yes…" She replied her cheeks tainted red.

***************** END DREAM *******************

I gasped and snapped my eyes open sitting up looking around the room. I saw the amazed faces of Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko staring at me. Kaoru's cheeks were red and streaked with tears, while Kenshin and Yahiko's eyes glistened with unshed ones.

"Oh my god Sano you're alive!" Kaoru spoke happily. She grasped one of my hands and I slightly flinched.

"Easy Jo-chan, what happened?" 

"You saved Megumi-dono Sano. She was going to be attacked. Megumi-dono said you must have been walking in the area and found them lurking around the clinic. You have quite a lot of injuries though. We shall leave and tell Megumi-dono you are alive. You must rest." I nodded silently and watched them walk closer to the door. Kaoru soon turned around and spoke quietly to me.

"Sano? What made you come back?"

I stared silently at her for a few minutes going over my dream. _'No one would miss me… What about Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko, they'd miss you. What about Tsubame, Dr Gonzai and his grand daughters…Would you miss me fox? I…yes…' You do have loved ones Sano,_ my mind spoke to me. I smiled at the three of them and soon answered.

"Hope."

Kaoru and Yahiko had the same confused face expression but Kenshin held a small smile while directing the other two out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

I was leaning against the wall of the room with a few pillows behind me as not to hurt my wounds anymore. I soon closed my eyes to rest, but heard the sliding of the door open minutes later. The scent of spring flowers flowed into the room and I knew it was my fox. Kenshin had told her I was "alive" as Kaoru put it. _Had I died and only came back after that dream? _I silently wandered. I still had my eyes closed and now could feel her sit beside me. Her small delicate hand was placed over my injured left hand rubbing it soothingly.

"Sano?"

Her voice was quiet as if she dared to speak while I was resting. I wanted to hear it again, just to make sure it was really she, so I didn't answer her back.

"Sano?"

I breathed in a deep breath to catch her scent and let it fill my entire being. She was all around me and inside of me.

"WAKE UP ROOSTERHEAD!" She had yelled and squeezed my hand getting quite annoyed.

"OW! Geez fox that hurt ya know!" I yelled back, opening my eyes. 

I watched stunned as her bottom lip quivered and her eyes glistened with tears and she ran from the room. I sat dazed for a few seconds until my brain kicked in and I got up and went after her. I noticed I was only wearing a pair of dark pants and I had numerous bandages wrapped around my arms and hands, chest and back. My body ached but I soon walked into the room she slept in and found her sitting in a chair with her head bowed.

"Oi fox, you okay?" I spoke quietly to her.

"I'm fine." She replied back to me, wiping her hands over her face and then into her hair.

"I don't think so fox. Lo-" but I was cut off when she stood to face me and began yelling.

"Will you stop trying to pretend like nothing happened! Look at you Roosterhead, more fighting, more injuries, more scars!" 

I bowed my head and noticed she had a bandage wrapped around her hand. The sherikan that got me on my side had obviously hit her as well.

"Answer me Rooster! God you are being so stubborn!" My head jerked up and I glared angrily at her and soon spoke the words running around in my head without thinking.

"I'm stubborn? What about you fox? I told ya to get back inside, but because you didn't listen or trust me, because I once was a gangster, I was hurt. I was trying to protect ya. You got no idea about the conversations that go on in bars about the "doctor lady." So don't lecture me on fighting when I was guardin' ya from being murdered and raped by them thugs. It's not my fault I have been injured again, it's yours!"

I stopped my ranting when I heard a rugged sob and looked to see my Megumi placing her hands over her face to try and muffle her crying. _You idiot! _my mind spoke to me. I had hurt her with what I had spoken. I stepped closer and placed my arms around her shoulders to wrap her in my embrace. She didn't even move away she just buried her head into my chest and cried softly.

Minutes passed and her cries had stopped and turned to small sniffles. Her smell was becoming intoxicatingly strong from being so close to me. I loosened the embrace and spoke softly into her ear.

"I'm sorry fox, I'm sorry for not being fast enough in protecting you." 

Her head snapped up and her deep eyes, red and puffy from crying stared into mine asking me her silent question.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." I bowed my head slightly and placed my injured hand over her bandaged one.

She shook her head and then stared into my eyes for a few minutes. She soon wrapped one of her arms lightly around my waist and guided me back to where I could rest. She placed me onto the bed and fluffed the pillows behind me so I could rest easily against them.

"Sano why'd you come back?" She had spoken quietly to me.

The rain that fell outside was lulling me to sleep and my answer slipped through my lips.

"You…"

"Sano? Sano? What does that mean? Sano?" 

My body relaxed and my head dropped forward onto my chest and I spoke quietly hoping she could hear me.

"Tomorrow…tell…morrow."

I groaned and woke from my sleep to see Megumi sitting over the other side of the room busying herself with making medicine. I could hear the soft crunching of the herbs in the bowl. I got up slowly and walked towards her. I stopped when one of her hands brushed the tear marks away from her cheeks. _My fox is crying, why though? _I silently thought.

"Fox, you okay?"

She jerked a bit about being frightened like that but soon wiped the rest of the tears from her face and nodded silently. I sighed out loud and placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly to her.

"Will you come for a walk with me? Please?"

I was stunned when she rose from her chair and walked towards the door to grab her shoes. I smiled slightly and followed her outside into the street. I was soon stopped when she placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see her holding my jacket for me to put on. I smiled my thanks and walked out the front door while placing it on to cover my bandages wrapped over my upper back and arms. 

We had been walking for about 15 minutes as we were getting closer to the top of the hill. I sighed heavily as we soon made it up the top and looked out at the view. I turned to see Megumi standing near me and I took her hand and placed her at the edge looking over the city like my dream. I left her there and walked to where I was. I turned around to see Megumi standing with her hands clasped in front of her kimono, except this one wasn't dark red, this was light blue, with a dark blue ribbon holding it closed. I began walking towards her and was now standing two feet away from her just staring.

"Rooster wh-" I had placed my fingers over her lips to stop her from continuing. Her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed a faint red. I dropped my hand and soon spoke while stepping away from her.

"My dream…this is were I was. I was standing back over there and a woman was standing where you are now. She was beautiful. She wore a dark red kimono and her black silken hair blew in the breeze. I gasped when she turned around, because it was you. You were on the hill with me looking over at the city. Then you began to speak to me."

__

"Why aren't you coming back Sano?" 

"I could only stare at how exquisite you looked and the fact you didn't call me roosterhead or chickenhead. Then you spoke again."

__

"Do you not want to come back to us?" 

__

"Us?" I softly spoke back to you.

__

"Yes, why do you not wish to return Sano?" 

"You said my name again from your lips; it just felt so right that you would call me Sano."

__

"No one would miss me…" 

"I was waiting for you to get angry and yell at me for getting injured once more, so I had spoken that instead, while casting my head to the side looking over my shoulder."

__

"What about Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko, they'd miss you. What about Tsubame, Dr Gonzai and his grand daughters…"

"I remember you saying this to me and I knew they would miss me but I wanted to know whether you'd miss me as well and you said yes. That's when I came back, that was my hope that you felt something for me, or at least cared a little bit for me even though I am an ex-gangster."

I stopped talking to look back at Megumi and saw her head was bowed slightly as she listened to everything I had spoken.

"Would you have missed me fox?"

I watched as her head snapped up and she placed her hands on her hips and spoke to me.

"Oh come on Sano who would actually miss a thug like you, I mean really!" I watched as she flicked some of her hair over her shoulder giving her statement more emphasis. 

"I thought so…" And at that I turned away from her and walked back to Kaoru's place, my heart sank deeper into my chest broken and hurt from what she had said to me.

"ROOSTERHEAD! Get back here!" I heard her say but I broke into a run and raced back to the dojo where I could take out my frustration on a few nearby trees. 

"Sano what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting at the clinic?"

My head popped up when I heard Kaoru talk. She was in the front yard sweeping. I shook my head at her and my eyes soon frowned in sadness. Hers did exactly the same as she walked closer to me and placed her arm around my waist to help me inside and into a spare room.

"I'm sorry Sano…" Kaoru spoke quietly to me. I nodded my head.

We were in one of the spare rooms and Kaoru was making up a bed for me. I watched the way she folded the sheets and patted down the pillow. Kenshin was real lucky that Jo-chan was around to take care of him, well when he finally got it through his thick skull that he loved her back that is. Her face turned up to look at me as she patted the bedding telling me to rest. I smiled at her and soon layed down. She brought the blankets up and tucked them under my chin as though I were a young child.

"Jo-chan, he'll come around and tell you that he cares for you one day, I promise." I spoke quietly to her.

"Who and what are you talking about Sanosuke?"

"Kenshin of course." I saw her blush lightly and then she smiled cutely. 

"I know he will one day too Sano. I mean I told him how I feel, maybe I just made it harder for him."

"Naa, it's made it easier for the idiot. He's just trying to find one of those perfect moments to tell ya." Kaoru lightly hit me on the arm but then she broke into small giggles and I laughed with her.

"I'll get you some soup Sano, it'll help you get better and don't worry, I'll get Kenshin to make it." She spoke to me with her eyes shining with happiness. I nodded my head and then turned on my uninjured side away from the door. Kaoru had left and slid the door closed. I took a few breaths and exhaled loudly. My body was completely exhausted from running all the way here from the hill and my wounds hurt like hell. There was two sides to me, one hoping Megumi was safe and back at the clinic and the other not caring for what she had said to me, my eyes closed on their own and I fell asleep.

I jolted awake when I heard the slamming of another door and loud footsteps going past the room I was in. I got out of the bed and crawled to the door. I slid it open and poked my head out to see a fuming Yahiko holding a broom, well 2 pieces that made up the broom in his hands. I silently laughed as Kaoru had obviously made him sweep for ages and his temper took over. 

I got up and walked out into the back yard and sat down on the wooden verandah surrounding the house looking out into the dark yard. Clouds passing by hid the full moon. I soon heard Kaoru's voice rising to an annoyed yell coming from inside as I hadn't shut the back door. 

"I can't believe you did that Ms Megumi." My heart fluttered when Kaoru mentioned she was here and yet my mind seethed. 

"Now Kaoru li-" Kaoru's ranting once more cut her off.

"No Ms Megumi you listen to me for once. Sano may have been a gangster but he isn't one now. He isn't like what he used to be. He has feelings like everyone else, and what you did was wrong and it hurt him deeply, more then he'll admit to anyone. I looked up to you for advice all the time but now you should take mine. Apologise and hope that he'll forgive you again."

"Kaoru what are you talking about?" Megumi spoke. My heart beat faster as Kaoru was speaking her heart once more and she knew all my emotions in that one instance when I let them out through my eyes.

"Oh come on Megumi! He's been protecting you from those bandits for days, maybe even weeks. No sleep, just making sure your alright. You never saw him because he didn't want you to see the way he was. All those cuts and bruises over his entire body. If it weren't for Sano you'd be dead by now Ms Megumi and you know it. I saw his emotions, that one glimpse gave me everything he felt and I felt it too." 

I turned my head to look down the hall and saw Kaoru run to her room and close the door behind her. I walked further into the back yard and hid behind some trees. Seconds later…

"Roosterhead, you there?" Came Megumi's voice. I didn't answer her. She would begin an argument on how I looked. I was wearing my loose pants and nothing else. I left my jacket in the room as blood had seeped through the bandages, but Kaoru didn't notice this as my clothing hid them.

"Sano please?" I looked over at Megumi, as she spoke my proper name. Her eyes frowned and she bowed her head. Her entire body was glowing as the clouds parted to let the moonlight shine on her. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the trees and walked silently towards her. She hadn't even noticed I was standing in front of her. I reached out a hand and lifted her chin to look at me. A small gasp escaped her lips as her tear filled eyes looked into mine. Before I could do anything Megumi had wrapped her arms around my waist and cried into my bare chest. I was stunned that this strong divine woman was weeping in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her to try and comfort my fox.

"Fox, what's wrong?" I spoke softly in her ear.

"I'm sorry Sano." And at that she sobbed some more. I rubbed my hands up and down her back in a comforting gesture and she soon tightened her embrace around my waist. I couldn't help the small groan that escaped my throat as she pressed on a particular swore part. She abruptly let go to look up at me sadly.

"Still hurts a bit." I spoke to her. I watched as she looked down at the blood stained bandages. She took my hand in hers and led me back into the house. 

"I need to change your bandages rooster." I shock my head as she was back to being the doctor as if nothing happened out there. 

I watched as she grabbed her bag and we walked into the room I was staying in. I sat down on the bed while Megumi kneeled in front of me getting out bandages and ointment. Even though her head was bowed she began to speak to me.

"I made Kaoru rather angry today. She was most upset." Megumi spoke quietly to me.

"Don't worry, Kaoru will get over it. She is a real great actor don't you think?" I smiled a crooked smile at her.

Megumi snapped her head up when she finally understood what that meant. I watched her face screw up into a scowl as she began speaking annoyed.

"Why that little-"

"She was right though." I spoke quietly, while unwrapping my bandages around my arms and waist.

"What?" Megumi's voice was only a whisper but I heard it.

"What you said, it did hurt me." I spoke again without looking at her.

"But why? Why would you actually care about what I say?"

"I am human Megumi. Kaoru was right, I have feelings like everyone else, and I just feel like they make me weak if I show them. I'm not a dangerous gangster, not anymore. I want you to trust me; I want to be your friend and most of all I wish you could care about me like I care about you." 

Half of me was overjoyed that I had spoken how I feel while the other was bitterly disappointed that I let some female get too close to me, that I let myself feel something for her. Minutes went by, as Megumi had not replied to what I said. She began dabbing the ointment on my wounds and I had to flinch because it stung as well as being damn cold. I turned around when she finish placing the damn stuff on my chest and faced my back to her.

"Sano, I'm sorry you got hurt. It is my fault and I know it. I just-" I had turned around and placed my fingers over those deep red lips. I couldn't let her blame herself.

"Don't Megumi. What's one more scar to me anyway. I made the decision of protecting you with my heart and body, so it isn't your fault. I-" I was cut off by Megumi speaking.

"But those scars are because of me." Her sad eyes looked into mine and I couldn't help but place one of my hands on her soft creamy cheek.

"I'll have many scars if it means that you can still be here with me, with all of us." I saw her surprised gaze and she soon blushed and gave me a cute smile that was etched in my heart and soul forever. 

We both sat in silence as Megumi finished bandaging my wounds as she silently rose and walked to the door. I stopped her from leaving the room as I soon spoke to her.

"Megumi? Do you think you could ever care for a stupid lazy ex-gangster?" She turned to stare at me and padded back to where I was sitting. I watched as she placed one of her small delicate hands across my cheek and nod silently at me while blushing a little. My heart burst with hope and joy. I placed my larger hands over hers and smiled up at her. She soon dropped her hand away from my face and left the room. I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes thinking of those deep eyes and that cute smile tugging on those red lips which I will one day taste.


End file.
